Fiebre
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: Un hermano enfermo, tres preocupados. Pequeño One- Shot con un ligerisimo LeoxRaph. Basado en la serie 2k12


**Las tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen y ya saben lo demás xD**

* * *

**Fiebre**

_7:00 am_

Abro los ojos al escuchar alboroto fuera… un alboroto que parece venir de la habitación del intrépido… es raro, no vino a levantarme como de costumbre para el entrenamiento. Al asomarme al pasillo veo a Mikey correr hacia la cocina mientras Donatello le grita que se apure, ambos se ven preocupados.

Miguel Ángel regresa con una bandeja llena de agua y unos trapos. Me acerco a la habitación con cautela… la actitud de esos dos no me da buena espina. No entró, solo escucho las voces de mis hermanos.

-¿Estará bien? –la voz de Mike es la primera que escucho, se oye angustiado.

-Espero que sí… quítale el termómetro a Leo y dime cuál es su temperatura -¿Temperatura? ¿Acaso Leo está enfermo?

-Está que arde Donnie, tiene 40.3° -

-Debemos hacer que la fiebre ceda.

No puedo evitarlo y entro en la habitación sin avisar, mis dos hermanos menores se encuentran uno a cada lado de la cama de Leo.

-¿Por qué no le das un medicamento? –Pregunto con impaciencia, ocultando mi preocupación.

-Porque se han acabado y no pude localizar a Leatherhead.

-Entonces hay que salir a comprarlos.

-¿Y quién irá por ellos? Mikey se confundirá con los nombres y el Sensei fue a entrenar con Abril y regresará en la tarde, y yo no puedo alejarme porque le puede subir la fiebre…

-Iré yo – dije decidido

-Pero Raph…

-Sin peros, genio… necesitamos darle algo rápido – Donnie no lo pensó más.

-Está bien, trae una pluma y papel para que anotes…

Salí rápidamente y me dirigí al laboratorio de Donnie, es el único lugar en donde encontraría una pluma y papel para anotar. Afortunadamente el cerebrito de la familia era ordenado con sus cosas, aunque no tanto como Leonardo, por lo que di con lo que buscaba.

Entre casi corriendo a la habitación, Mikey y Donnie voltearon a verme. Le di la hoja a mi hermano genio y empezó a escribir las medicinas que necesitaría Leo. Es una suerte que Leatherhead le haya enseñado un poco de medicina, por lo general a Donatello se le da mejor la tecnología; mientras el cerebrito escribe frenéticamente Miguel Ángel pone un trapo húmedo sobre la frente del intrépido… y Leo… finalmente pongo atención a mi hermano mayor, está acostado con las mejillas rojas a causa de la fiebre y pese a su estado no puedo evitar pensar en lo adorable que luce.

Era mi culpa. Justo la noche anterior cuando estábamos por regresar le quité una de sus katanas y lo obligué a perseguirme… lo malo fue que se soltó una lluviecita que nos empapó por completo, si le hubiese devuelto a tiempo su espada cuando me lo pidió, él no estaría así. Afortunadamente los dos enanos no nos siguieron el juego y regresaron antes a casa, si no ellos estarían iguales o peor.

-Raphael –dejé de observar a Leo y voltee a ver a Donnie –estás son las medicinas que necesita Leo, ve lo más rápido que puedas por favor.

-sí –salí corriendo de la alcantarilla con el abrigo que Abril nos dio para poder salir en público por si era necesario. La farmacia no estaba muy lejos pero… Demonios, estaba cerrada… ¿y ahora qué?

* * *

Después de una hora y media, regreso a casa y mis hermanos me miran con ganas de matarme.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto? – preguntó molesto Mikey alzando la voz.

-Oye zoquete, no me grites… las farmacias estaba cerradas – dije con el ceño fruncido controlando las ganas de gritarle.

-Cálmense los dos, están inquietando a Leo – era verdad, leo se retorcía entre sueños y murmullos ininteligibles – dame las medicinas Raph…

* * *

Son casi las 11:00 am y ninguno se ha separado de nuestro hermano mayor, Mikey sigue poniendo paños sobre su cabeza mientras que Donnie y yo solo miramos.

-Chi…cos –

Los tres ponemos atención y nos cercamos a la cama, por fin ha despertado y Donnie le revisa la temperatura:

-37.5° por fin bajó la fiebre –suspira aliviado- aún tiene un poco pero está cediendo.

Mikey y yo sonreímos igual de aliviados… cuando los estómagos de los dos más chicos hicieron un ruido bastante conocido para mí.

-Será mejor que bajen a comer algo, yo me quedaré – prácticamente se los ordené y antes de que Mikey replicará Donnie me apoyo.

-Raph tiene razón Mikey, de lo contrario nosotros nos enfermaríamos también.

-Está bien –aceptó Mike – te subiremos algo para comer, no sea que el que se enferme seas tú.

-Yo soy muy fuerte, no me enfermó fácilmente.

-Lo mismo pensábamos de Leo y míralo –señalo con un puchero al mayor, mejor me quedé callado – Cualquier cosa nos llamas.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación dejándome solo con leo. Me senté a su lado en la cama y lo miré… su rostro lucía más relajado. Con cuidado tomé una de sus manos y la acaricie un poco, lentamente abrió los ojos

-Raph…- Tomé su mano un poco más de fuerza pero sin lastimarlo -Idiota.

Sonreí, en otro momento lo hubiera mandado a callar, pero esta vez tenía razón.

-Lo sé Leo, lo sé…-Besé su frente y acaricie su mejilla -descansa…

En su cara apareció una sonrisa, no pude más que devolverla… lentamente se durmió mientras yo sostenía su mano.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? mi primer intento de un LeoxRaph, aunque leve (o al menos esa era mi intención) espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
